I miss you
by nellysh
Summary: a very long story, sorry
1. Day 1

In the Auror Headquarters ruled the usual happy pre-Christmas mood. Everyone looked forward to the annual Christmas banquet and the upcoming Christmas break. Except for the emergency crew (with usually unmarried employees), the 'dark wizard catchers' received each year for the period from 23. December to 02. January Christmas holiday.

Gawain Robards, the head of the Auror office since 12 years, stood with folded arms on the back in front of a beautiful picture. He sighed wearily and thought with horror of the upcoming conversation.

A knock already announced the arrival of the member of his staff.

"Come in!" he said without turning around.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

Robards turned to the newcomer and pointed silently to the chair at his desk and whirled back to the picture. After a while he heard the young Auror moved nervously in the chair: "Sir?!

"Have you heard of the 'Robinson case'?", he asked bluntly.

„Yes, the daughter of a minister was kidnapped by Death Eaters".

„Emily Robinson, yes! This afternoon she was freed!"

"I hope, she is well, Sir?

Robards laughed bitterly: "Yes, Emily Robinson is well, at this point, the mission successfully"

He turned again to the Auror and pointing to an on his desk lying paper: "But read yourself"

The Auror glanced at the paper,

Mission: Robinson secret level: 3

Team: Alpha

Date: 03.12.2008

Confused from this information, he asked: "I thought Auror Petersen of 'Delta-Team' should lead the mission?"

"He is ill – with the flu – and will be out for some time. Due to the tight time frame a replacement team had to take the task."

With a hand motion he asked the Auror to continue with the paper, while he walked around the desk, to take a bottle of firewhiskey out of a drawer.

Name Position Status

Ronald B. Weasley Teamleader _missing_

June McNeal scout _clear_

Terry Bailey hunter _clear_

Henry Clarence catcher _missing_

Patrik W. Smith catcher _injured,_ _grade 2 _

Rebecca Johnson distracter _clear _

Harry looked horrified at Robards, who held out a glass of firewhiskey to him, which he with trembling hands accepted.

"Ron is missing?", Harry gulped.

Sadly nodded Robards: "He and also Henry Clarence".

Hermione yawned behind her hand. "Tired?" Said her father-in-law, who went up to her in the elevator, sympathetic. "Hugo has a cold and the preschool is closed - because of dragon pox - therefore, Rose is bored, the dog had to do his business at about 2.00 o'clock in the night, I could not sleep, since my husband has currently a terrible cough - also the usual Weasley-winter-madness ", joked she.

"Oh, how are the boys?"

"Hugo's fever has dropped and Ron goes after work to a healer, he needs a Cough Potion."

"Hermione, you know, if it gets too boring for Rosie, bring her into the burrow. Viktoria spending the week there - they can both hold another tea party."

"Thank you. I will definitely come back to your offer. Today my mother is baking cookies with her. Oh, my floor, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Arthur!"

Chuckling, she passed two young women, who was talking at length about the latest fashion trend, and thought of her new dress she bought for the banquet: "Oh yeah, I'm curious what will my husband say to the sexy outfit" Elated, she went in the direction of her offices.

Her secretary Margret looked up gratefully, as Hermione put her a cup of tea on the desk: "One tea with a lot, a lot of honey for my hard-working staff".

„Oh, the good stuff", grinned Margret, "Oh, Hermione, Auror Potter is waiting in your office."

"I hope, he need not gift tips for his wife!" Laughing, she opened the door to her office:

"Honestly, Harry, after so many years you must.." Hermione stopped her flow of words: "What is wrong?"

Harry was pale, his eyes red-rimmed and in his right fist he held a piece of crumpled paper: "Hermione, I… I…", he pressed the piece of paper in her hands, "please read".

Hermione looked from the paper in her hand to Harry. "What is this?"

„Read", croaked Harry.

Hermione turned white. „No, tell me!", she demanded with trembling voice, "It's Ron, am I right" She closed her eyes and swallow repeatedly. "Is he d…dead?"

"Oh God, no, he is not dead, but he is missing!" Harry walked over to Hermione, to hug her, but she went several steps back.

"Missing? I don't understand, he just wanted to finish his paperwork! It must be a mistake!" Harry looked at her and sighed": "I wish it would be a mistake, I would do anything to make it were so, but he is really missing!" "I don't understand", repeated his sister-in-law, "I don't understand". Harry took her firmly into his arms and whispered in her ear: "We'll find him, I promise!"

Hermione broke away from his embrace and looked unemotional through Harry. "We need to inform the family".

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Robards has already informed Kingsley and Percy ...", Harry takes a deep breath, "and Percy will take care of the family".

„That's good" nodded Hermione, "that's good". She wrapped her arms around her body as if she wanted to warm up. "What happens now ", she demanded to know.

"Robards will talk to Ron's team to find out what happened. Then he will surely put together a search party". – "I'll go too!"

"No way, Hermione, Ron will never forgive me, think of your children, please", pleaded Harry.

An icy looks from Hermione silenced Harry.

In the 2nd Stock of Auror Headquarters, where a somber mood has replaced the happy mood from the morning, Robards had already set up an operations center. On a board hung a map, right next to the photos of Ron and Henry. It seemed as if all members of the staff were present in the room. When Hermione and Harry entered the room, the areas immediately interrupted their conversation.

Hermione looked at the floor, to avoid the pitying glances.

Fortunately the arrival of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, distracted the wizards. "So, what happened", he demanded to know bluntly. Robards nodded to June McNeal, who cleared her throat: "At 11.00 o'clock this morning, we were informed by the Boss", she blushed, "I mean, of our team leaders, Captain Ronald Weasley, that we will set out on a liberation mission at 12.00 o'clock. Since it was not our case, he used the remaining hour to acquaint us with the facts. At the Portkey awaited us surprisingly Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation and the secretary from Minister Robinson. Madam Edgecombe demanded that the secretary accompany us as an observer." –

"Madam Edgecombe is good friend with the wife of the Minister Robinson", interrupted Robards, then he nodded to Auror McNeal, to continue.

- "Captain Weasley vehemently rejected this, so she threatened us to withdraw the approval of the Portkey. Because of the schedule, we were forced to comply with her ' request'. We landed about 3 Miles from the house, where according to our informers, Emily Robinson was imprisoned. At about one hour later we - Auror Henry Clarence, Auror Patrik W. Smith and I - were able to get silently into the house. Approx. 15 minutes later we found Emily. We switched her guards off with a sleeping spell. At 15.30 o'clock we arrived with Emily at the Portkey. Somehow Auror Clarence was lost. Captain Weasley wanted to go look for him, but the secretary refused to wait. Captain Weasley said, the secretary is right, since the rescue of Emily was the first of the mission priority, and told us to use the Key without him."

"At about 15.45 o'clock the rest of the team arrived with Emily", Robards took the conversation over. "The Search party was sent out at 16.00 o'clock and came twenty minutes later unsuccessful back." He looked at his wrist watch, "Now we have 16.46 o'clock, the next search party starts at 17.00 clock – and in order not to attract attention 5 Miles away from last Portkey".

Kingsley nodded conformable and then went to Harry and Hermione. "We'll find him", he said encouragingly, "if not today, then tomorrow!"

Hermione turned to Harry: "Can I call my mother somewhere undisturbed, she's with the kids, and, and….", Harry looked at Auror McNeal, who understood instantly: "I'll take you to our locker room, there is currently no one!"

In the locker room Hermione took her cell phone and dialed her mother. "Hello, this is Rosie, who's Is speaking" – "Rose, what are you doing with grandmas phone?!". Rosie immediately dropped the phone and called after her grandmother "Nana, Mummy is on the phone!"

Hermione heard her mother coming down the stairs. "Rosie, you can not go to the phone! - Hello, Hermione, sorry, I have given Hugo just the Medicine, and the little rascal Rosie…." Jean Granger gasped completely out of breath.

"Mum is okay! I just wanted to say that it is premature to come home. Could you still watch on Rose and Hugo?"

"Sure! Hermione, what's up?" Jean noticed something was not right.

"Later, Mum, I have now to hang up. Please tell Rosie and Hugo that I love them very much." Before Jean was able to reply, Hermione had already pressed the out-button. When she looked up, she realized in horror that she was standing directly in front of the cabinet of her husband.

Hermione took a deep breath, before she carefully stroked his name on the door sign 'Ronald B. Weasley, team leader'. Surprised the cabinet was open, as she opened the door, she was faced with bags of candy, a knitted cap of Molly and his Sportswear. Also, he had pasted a picture painted by Rosie at the inner door of his cabinet.

Hermione sadly looked at the the picture, above was written 'for daddy'. Rosie had immortalized the whole family (and the dog) in the picture.

"Hermione, are you coming? The search party is right back", called Auror McNeal of the door to the locker room. Hermione gently closed the cabinet and followed her.

In the operations center was an excitement. A desperate Harry stood next to Kingsley and Robards, which looked incredulous.

"What's wrong", Hermione shouted. Harry looked at her sadly: "We had to stop the search, the whole area was full of Death Eaters, apparently they are also on the lookout for the two!"

"Now what: do you want both to leave there - alone? This is insane!", yelled Hermione.

"Of course not, what are you thinking of us", Harry shouted back.

Kingsley raised his hands: "Please calm down!" Then he turned to Hermione: "Of course, we will not give up. Tomorrow morning we will begin the search again!"

"The Minister is right, everyone goes home. Tomorrow morning at 06.00 o'clock we meet again", Robards adopted his staff.

"I am sorry, Hermione, I'm at the end of my nerves. Come, I'm taking you home," said Harry. "I can go alone!", snapped Hermione. – "I know, that I can go alone, but I want to check that you arrive safely!" Harry said pleading . – Hermione sighed: "I'm sorry too!"

Jean Granger came worried running from the kitchen, as Hermione and Harry stepped out of the Floo. "Where are the children", immediately asked Hermione. "Rosie is in her room and Hugo is sleeping. But now tell me, what's going on", demanded her mum. Hermione walked silently upstairs.

Questioningly Mrs. Granger looked at Harry. "Ron is missing" – "Oh no," Mrs. Granger struck horrified her hand to the mouth.

Before Hermione opened the door to her daughter's room, she put on a fake smile. "Hello my little rascal!" "Mummy!", beamed Rose and ran happily to her mother, who knelt down and opened her arms for a hug. She squeezed her daughter and asked: "How was your day with Nana?"

"We have baked cookies, played cards, I could watch a movie, and you know what" - she asked her mother excitedly - No, I don't know what!" smiled Hermione – "Nana brought me a new book, with Dinosa…., Din r!" – "Really?" - Rose nodded happily.

"And YOU know what, you make yourself ready for bed, while I see after your brother, and then you show me the new book".

Jean Granger listened up, but from there was nothing to hear. Sighing, she went into the kitchen to put on a teapot. She could still do not believe, that Ron, who was like a son to her, was missing.

After an hour, she went anxious up, to check on her daughter. Both kids slept soundly, therefore, she turned to the master bedroom. Carefully, she knocked on the door, but when she got no answer, she opened the door. Her daughter was curled up in a ball on the bed, her body shaking with sobs, in her hands clenched a yellow T-shirt. Jean sat down at the edge of the bed and stroked her daughters hair, while she talking soothing to her: "Ssssh, everything will be okay, I promise, sssh, Ron is strong, he comes back to you, sshh…" Only in the early morning hours Hermione fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Day 3 - 4

„Meta menardi!"

Ron threw Henri a puzzled look.

"That is the Latin name of this cave spider, "Henri nodded his chin toward the corner, in which Ron looked mesmerized before.

Ron snorted: "Devil Spider would probably fit more"

"And", grinned Henry, "insects contain twice as much protein as meat or fish!"

Ron looked horrified to spider: „Only over my dead body, " he pointing with shaky fingers at the spider, "I would so eat such a thing, let alone touch!"

Henry shook his head: „„Tss, Boss, a spider is not an insect!" - Ron let out a relieved breath – "but, men, what I would give now for a big fat caterpillar." His team leader shuddered at the thought.

„My wife once said: People can survive for 30 to 200 days without food, if enough water is available", with a smile he remembered, what she also said: "of course the don't know you, Ronald Weasley!"

"If we get out of here safely, then you have to try the apple pie from my wife", Henry looked at the cave ceiling, " just divine"

"Mmmh, apple pie," Ron murmured dreamily.

Both men fell back into silence.

**1 hour later: **

"Let's take a look at your leg wound!" Ron gently put his jacket, with he had Henry covered, aside.

The makeshift bandage from a Chudley Cannon-T-shirt had turned dark red. When he dared to look under the bandage, Henry hissed in pain. "Hey, Boss, I think, you're shit with the healing spell, " he joked.

Ron revealed Henry again "That's why I'm not a healer and become an Auror!".

**Another hour later: **

Ron rubbed his hands: "Okay, time for a stroll in front of our cozy home".

"Here, put on your jacket", Henry held up Ron's jacket, "it's cold outside, darling".

Ron rolled his eyes and pointed to his sweater: "Mum, I'm not cold, also I have the the famous Molly-Wealsey-sweater on! Henry, while I'm gone, try.."

- "do not fall asleep, I know!".

" Exactly", Ron confirmed, "He, while I'm away, you can have a cozy conversation with Meta."

"Not a bad idea, Meta does not contradict me!", grinned Henry.

Ron waved Henry briefly and then went out into the cold.

Outside was a strong wind, and Ron took his cap from his pocket and pulled it deep into his face. Sighing, he thought: "With all the snow, the water will not run out!"

After fifteen minutes Ron was shaking so hard, that he decided to return to the cave.

"Hi, Sweetie, what you have cooked for us?, " he asked jokingly Henry.

"Hey, I thought you'll get us take-a-way-food. But I've already said to Meta, I'm for you only the housewife," Henry showed in the round, "and do you think the house is clean by itself"

Both men laughed. Then Henry asked Ron seriously: "Do you think they are still here behind us?"

"I saw no footprints" He helped Henry to an upright position, so that he could drink. "Now sleep a little and dream of the apple pie your wife!" Carefully he let Henry glide back to the ground.

Henry closed his tired eyes and fell asleep in a short time.

"So, now there are only you and I, Meta, " Ron watched the spider, but she did not move, "blame yourself, you would have escape long ago". He took a deep rattling breath: "The Chudley Cannons are a British Quidditch team, they wore bright orange robes, and their logo included two black Cs and a speeding cannonball. They have won the League Cup twenty-one times, the last time in 1892; many consider their glory days to be over. There is a Chudley Cannons Fan Club - I am a member. Our motto is 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'!" Ron coughed and quickly held his arm over his mouth to not disturb Henry.

When he had recovered from the attack, he repeated softly: "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'"

Every breath was an agony and Henry watched him searchingly: "Are you okay?!"

Ron smiled wryly: "Never better"

"You does not look good, "contradicted Henry.

Ron acted, as if he had been insulted: "You are currently not like a beauty queen, too."

"I' m sorry," Henry whispered quietly.

Ron ran a hand over his unshaven chin: "No, you're right, I should shave".

"Not for that!" , Henry closed his eyes.

"Stop this, it's not your fault, " interrupted Ron Henry, "if guilty at all, then I'm to blame. I was so stupid to take the secretary to the Mission …"

"Boss, you had no choice."

"I was so stupid to losing my wand, but the main thing is, that Emily was rescued!" added Ron.

Henry nodded tiredly.

**The next morning:**

"I think the wind has died down. Time to explore the places. Shall I bring you something nice from my exploring?"

Henry laughed: "Pine cones? "

"I have spoken with Meta!" grinned Ron.

"Please, be careful, we - Meta and I - have only you!"

Ron put Henry's wand in his pocket and saluted jokingly: "I will do my best"

When he was a few meters away from the cave, he allowed himself to cough. Exhausted from the strength of the coughing, he sat down on a stone. After he had rested, he looked around.

He needed an indication of where they were, so could send out a Patronus for help. Ron knew, that under these circumstances it would be difficult, to produce a Patronus. He need positive feelings.

"Hermione, Rose, Hugo, apple pie, a warm bed", he thought, "Hermione, Rose, Hugo, apple pie, a warm bed.

Sighing, he stood up, thought a moment and climb then on the stone "Hermione, Rose, Hugo, apple pie, a warm bed…" Disappointed he learned that they are in 'nowhere', trees, only trees. When Ron wanted to climb from the rock, he slide, and fell and fell..

Ron had no idea, how long he was unconscious, but when he woke up, he was slightly covered with snow. He felt a stab of pain in his right arm and his head ached. With his left hand he groped for Henry's wand. Nothing! He frantically searched all his pockets, no wand. Painfully he straightens up in the hope, that the wand had fallen out of his pocket. Horrified, he realized that he had fallen down a hill.

Powerless he dropped back, to look at the snow-shrouded sky: "Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Hermione, Rose, Hugo…" he sobbed.


	3. two weeks later

A in rage furiouser Harry stood before the desk of Gawain Robards. "Sir, you cannot do that!"

Robert directed to his full size "Auror Potter," he warned, "do not forget that I am the Head of the Auror Office!"

„I'm sorry Sir, but Ron is my best friend, and.."

"What's likely any witches and wizards all over the world know", interrupted Robards softly, "but we are searching every day, in every corner of Scotland, and no trace of Ron and Henry. How long should we look for them - a month, a year?"

"Please, give me one more day", asked Harry desperately.

Robards looked doubtfully at Harry.

"Sir, one damn day, that owe we them, " and added " that I owe Ron!"

Sighing agrees Robards: "Only one day more, you understand, only one day. And then the search will cease permanently."

Harry nodded in relief: "One day! Thank you, Sir."

**At the burrow:**

"Ginny, could you please get your father, the dinner is ready", Molly asked her daughter in a weak voice.

"Sure, Mum, is he in the Shed?"

"Where else these days, "said her big brother Charlie sadly.

"Dad?", Ginny quietly opened the door to the shed, "Dad?". Ginny looked relieved that her father dug deeper through a box, and not as otherwise motionless sitting in the chair. "What are you looking for?"

Her father did not answer, but fumbled more hectic through the box.

"Dad?"

Arthur turned to his daughter: "I've looked everywhere, but it is disappearing!"

"What is disappearing?" Ginny asked confused.

"The Wooden Boat!"

"A Wooden Boat? Oh Dad! I'll get you a new one boat tomorrow, I promise, but now please come eat."

Her father looked desperately: "No, you do not understand - I do not want a new boat"

"Then explain it to me, please!"

"Ron has carved this boat for my birthday, when he was 8 years old. And, and I put it carelessly away!" sobbed her father.

"Oh god, " Ginny ran to her father and embraced him. "We will continue looking for the boat, together! And we'll find it!"

Her mother stood petrified at the open shed door, then she turned around and went back into the house with heavy steps.

**At www:**

"5.000 Gallons? Are you mad?"

"You are George Weasley, owner of the WWW, 5,000 gallons are for you a pittance. And the life of your beloved brother, may be worth a few gallons, or?" said slyly Tim O'Donell.

"I will give you 2.500 now", growled George, "You get the rest, when Ron was found alive".

"Agreed, " Tim grinned. Eagerly he watched as George took a sack of gold out of the desk drawer.

"George, are you insane?", in the doorway stood a stunned Percy Weasley.

"Percy, go home, this is not your business, " George snapped furiously.

"Not my business? Have you forgotten that Ron is my brother, too, " Percy shouted beside himself. Then he turned to O'Donnell: ""Get out, you son of a bitch!".

Tim raised his hands: "I just wanted to help"

"I said, get out!"

Tim looked questioningly at George, who was silent, shrugged his shoulders and left the office with the words "Do not come back to me, when your brother is not being found. Now this is no longer **my** business!"

George puts the bag of gold back silently into his drawer. "Let me guess, my wife?" he asked tiredly.

"George, Angelina is very worried about you. You eat hardly, you are almost exclusively in the office and then you meet alone with such a guy."

"He came to me, he says, he has information on Ron's whereabouts!"

Percy raised his voice: "Do not be stupid, George, he just wanted your Gallons."

"Percy, I can not lose Ron, he is my baby-brother, "whispered George sadly.

"He is my brother, too, but don't you believe, that Harry will do anything to bring Ron back to us, to Hermione, to Rose and Hugo? I have every confidence in Harry. Come George, go home, your wife is waiting".

Percy waited until George was gone in the floo network, then he grabbed Floo powder and called "Home!".

**At the Auror office from Harry Potter:**

For hours, Harry had been reading through the reports of the search party – unfortunately without success. Sighing he laid the reports aside and turned to the 'relevant information' of helpful wizards and witches, such as:

I saw him, he was talking to my neighbor

Or such as:

He (Henry Clarence) sat next to me at the station

Or

He bought a newspaper in our shop, or was it a book?

Tired Harry reads note to note. Just as he wanted to put the papers back in the box, his gaze fell on the word 'Wazlib'.

Pete Shannon, junior Auror, could hardly wait, to go on his first mission. But like all newcomers, he was only allowed to take care of the paperwork. Bored, he fixed the reports of the senior Aurors, as Harry James Potter, his idol and role model, stood before him. "Auror P..Potter, Sir!" stuttered Pete, and jumped up from the chair.

"Is that your note?" asked Harry excitedly.

Blushing Pete looked at the paper, which Auror Potter held him to his face. "Ähh, yes, that's my note, Sir".

Harry closed his eyes briefly: "When did they get this information, Auror Shannon?"

Pete took another look at the paper: "Yesterday with a owl, Sir!"

"When exactly," Harry said impatiently.

"Wait, oh yes, I was about to go home", sheepishly looked Pete at Harry, "so, at about 17:00 o'clock."

"And now please explain, Auror Shannon, why you have this important note not passed to me or Robards?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"The owl came from an old woman, who lives far away from the search area, and the neighbors say, the old woman is crazy and often confused."

"And therefore you thought this information is unimportant, right?"

"Yes, Sir," admitted Pete.

"Auror Shannon, I think, your first mission has become just a distant prospect"

**2 hours later**

Harry rang impatiently at the door of the family Granger, which short time later was opened by Jean Granger. "Harry?"

"Mrs. Granger, where is Hermione?" he asked impatiently.

"Hermione went with Rose for a walk", Mrs. Granger looked at her watch, "they would be right back. You can wait for her in the living room!"

„No thanks, I'll look for her", Harry turned around and ran to the street. Fantically looked he around. He decided to run to the left. "Oh god, let me find her!"

Suddenly, he heard behind him the happy call from his goddaughter Rose: "Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry!" When he turned around, he saw the little Rose in a hurry to get to her uncle. He crouched down and opened his arms wide. Rose happily jumped into his arms.

Harry squeezed her tightly, while his right hand gently stroked her red curls.

When he looked up, Hermione stood before him. He hardly recognized her, she had deep shadows under her lifeless eyes, dull hair, she also seemed to have lost a lot of weight.

"Uncle Harry, why are you crying, are you sad", asked Rose suddenly. Harry stood up and looked at Hermione over her daughter's head. "No, I am very, very happy, these are tears of joy"


	4. Rescue?

**12. December at Robards office:**

Harry cleared his throat, to draw Robards attention to him: "Sir?"

"Auror Potter, what can I do for you, "Robards asked, without looking up from his

Papers.

"Sir, I need a permission to use a Portkey!"

"As far as I know, the Department of Magical Transportation is still responsible for the Portkeys".

"Yes, Sir, but Madame Edgecombe insists on your signature on the consignment note!"

"So, Madame Edgcome insists on my signature, " Robards shook his head and waved toward his desk shelf, "Place the note there, I'll take care of it later."

Harry cleared his throat again.

Robards looked surprised up: "Is there anything else?"

"Sir, I need your signature immediately!", Harry said firmly.

Robards looked at Harry for a moment of silence, then he held out his hand.

Harry handed him the consignment note.

"Helmsdale?" wondered Robards briefly . – "Yes, Sir!" – "Are you traveling alone?"

"No, my brother-in-law, Percy Weasley, accompanied me."

If Robards marveled from this information, he did not show it. He silently handed Harry the signed note and turns back to his papers.

"Harry!"

Harry, who was almost out the door, turned in surprise: "Sir?!"

"Good luck!"

Harry swallowed: "Thank you, sir!"

**A little later in Helmsdale/Scotland:**

Harry and Percy stood in the cold wind in front of a small cottage. After looking at a piece of paper, Harry called: "Here it is!".

Percy knocked on the front door, once, a second and a third time, until a voice rang out from inside: "One moment please, an old lady is not an express!".

As the door opened, the two men were confronted by a friendly old woman, who asked gently: "Yes, please?"

"Mrs. Clearwater?" – The old lady nodded – Harry pointed to Percy: "That's Undersecretary Percy Weasley and I'm …."

"Harry Potter", completed Mrs. Clearwater, "I may be old, but my eyes are still good."

"Mrs. Clearwater, we are here, because of your message to the Ministry!"

"It's about time, Mr. Potter, I've been waiting since yesterday! Please, follow me. " Mrs. Clearwater pointed with her cane to a shed, "I sealed the shed-door with a spell".

Percy looked at Harry and mouthed: "Shed?"

**On the same evening, in the waiting-room of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries:**

George looked at Harry in disbelief: "In a shed?".

Harry smiled tiredly: "In a shed! But don't blame Mrs. Clearwater. Yesterday morning she was looking for her cat, who hides in the shed with a preference. However, this time she has not found her cat, but two half-starved men. While the dark-haired man – Henry Clarence – was asleep, the redhead" – "Ron" – "Yes, he seemed to be confused, because he claims that he was in the shed of his father."

Hermione exhaled and grew paler. Harry squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Mrs. Weasley choked: "My poor Ronnie!" Oh, Molly don't cry," Mr. Weasley said and putting an arm around her, "He is alive!"

"Should I stop?", Harry asked his friend softly. Hermione shook her head.

Sighing, Harry continued:

„Ron refuses to come into the house. He wanted to wait for his father in the shed", Harry cleared his throat, " Mrs. Clearwater brought blankets, hot tea and a heated soup in the shed. Ron covered Henry with the blanket and sat down beside him. When she asked Ron for his name, he smiled and said 'Roonil Wazlib'. Mrs. Clearwater locked the shed door with a spell and sent her owl to the Ministry".

"Unfortunately, this information was not taken seriously. Thankfully, Harry came across the paper, " interrupted an angry Percy.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She wanted only one thing: to hold her husband and never let him go!

"Hermione?" Hermione opened her eyes, before her stood an exhausted but overjoyed

Linda Clarence.

Hermione immediately jumped up and embraced Linda. "They're alive, they're alive," she sobbed. Linda sobbed and laughed simultaneously: "Yes, they're alive".

All of a sudden, an elderly man shouted excited: "Linda, please come, the healer said, we are now allowed to see Henry!".

"Yes, Dad, I am coming" Linda broke away from the embrace and said one last time to Hermione: "They're alive", then she ran hastily after her father.

Suddenly Hermione heard a soft "Mrs. Hermione Weasley?" behind her. Hermione turned to an older woman, who was holding out her hand: "Mrs. Weasley, I'am Healer Miller" Hermione shook the hand: "Please call me Hermione. There are too many Mrs. Weasleys!"

Healer Miller smiled slightly: "I think you're right. Shall we go to my office or.."

Hermione looked first at her family and then with a firm eye back to the healer: "No, that is not necessary. We are one family".

"Would you like to sit down?", asked Healer Miller thoughtful. Hermione nodded.

The healer sat down beside Hermione: "Your husband has not eaten in over a week.

Fortunately, he seemed to have plenty of water to drink." – Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes – "so he gets first only soups. He also has high fever due to a pneumonia. At present he gets a tonic, a Fever- and Cough-Potion". Healer Miller grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "His head wound and several contusions are almost healed, but his right arm was broken twice and not treated immediately, therefore, the fracture needs a lot of time and patience until it is fully healed. Just as the partly rib."

"Am I allowed to see him?", asked a crying Hermione.

"Sure, a nurse will accompany you!" the Healer stood up and beckoned a nurse to her.

Hermione turned to Molly: "It's okay, if I go first alone?"

Molly nodded, sobbing. A pale George grabbing Hermione into a fierce hug and whispered in her ear: "Go, hurry!"

Ginny, who had laid her head on Harrys shoulder, sniffled: "But tell the idiot, if he makes us again so afraid, then, then…" sobbing, she pressed her head on her husband's chest.

Before she opened the door, the nurse said warningly : "Your husband has been given a sleeping drug, so he now sleeps for a few hours. Are you ready?" – Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"Oh God, you are so thin", exclaimed Hermione scared, "so terrible thin!" Gently stroked she his face with her fingers, as if she wanted to memorize this. "With the beard you look like a hobgoblin, " she laughed softly.

Hermione sat down in a chair on the left beside. "Shaky legs!", she explained, though Ron could not hear her. Carefully she listened to the rattling breathing of her husband

She gently caressed the back his left hand with her thumb. "Ron, love, I'm here. Can you hear me? I am so grateful that you've come back at us. Rose and Hugo miss their father terribly. We love you so much! You are not allowed, to go ever on a mission."

**17. December **

Lying next to her father on his left bedside, Rose showed him her new book. „Daddy, look, these dinosaurien.." - "Dinosaur", corrected Hermione gently – "Dinosaur has quite short arms, don't you think?"

Ron nodded and ruffed fondly her red curls: "But he is very tall" - Carefully Rose put her head against her dad's chest - "Dad?" – "Mmh?" – "Are at Hogwarts dinosaurs?"

"Rose, the dinosaurs became extinct long ago, " Hermione explained.

"But Uncle George says Professor Gonakall is a dinosaur!"

"More likely a fire-breathing dragon, " Ron muttered quietly.

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

"Sorry, "Ron smiled sheepishly, "Rose, I'am only kidding. Professor McGonagall is an extremely powerful, talented, very wise and intelligent …."

Fortunately for Ron, there was a knock at the door.

"I open the door!" cried Rose and jumped off the bed.

When Rose opened the door, Linda Clarence stood there with her husband Henry, who was in a wheelchair. "Hello, you are Rose, right? Wow you're a really big girl" Rose nodded proudly. "Is your brother also here?"

"My mother looks after him, he is only a year old", Hermione answered the question, and greeted Linda with an embrace.

Both men watched their women surprised.

Then Linda pushed the wheelchair in the room.

"Hey Boss, how are you?", Henry asked with a grin.

"As if I had been struggling with a troll, "laughed Ron, "and you?"

"Apparently you're not bad at healing. The healers are very cheerful with your spell - you're really not interested in a career as a healer?"

"Nope!" Ron waved.

Henry took a package from his lap and cleared his throat: "My wife has something for you, as a little thank you – you know, for the good care!" Beaming, he handed the package to Ron, "It is …"

"I need no thanks and gifts!", interrupted Ron him sheepishly.

"Really, but it is a self-baked apple pie!"

"Apple pie? Give it to me!" said a happy Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes: "I'll get plates and forks!"

"Unnecessary, " Henry pulled a couple of forks out of his pocket, "We don't need plates!"

Ron took a large piece with his fork: ""A man after my heart, lets eat!"

Rose looked covetously at the apple pie, therefore Henry gave her also a fork.

"It's okay?", Linda asked worriedly Hermione.

"What can I do, after all she is her father's daughter!", Hermione raised her arms seeming desperate.

"Bye, hmmmpf, the way, mmh, – your cake is delicious, love - , hmmpf, Boss, I had a visitor this morning! Robinson's secretary was there, hhmmmf".

"Wha… hhmmmpf – oh god, mmmmmh, Hermione, you must definitely try a piece – what wanted him?" Ron asked with a full mouth.

"He apologized to me!" Henry licked his lips with relish.

"That's the least he could do, he used a," with a look at Rose, Ron spelled the next word: " ' y' on you! Hee, Rosie, please smaller pieces!"

"He doesn't want to come along, but his boss forced him to. When he saw me running towards him, he panicked".

Ron snorted.

"And he quit his job!"

Ron was silent, lost in thought "Maybe he's not an to..." – "RON" – toffee", he saved himself. "But now, guys, the cake has to be destroyed!"

**19. Dezember at 17.00 Uhr o'clock: **

Percy flipped through the latest Daily Prophet, while Ron and Harry were engaged again in a game of chess. When his brother announced checkmate, he looked up, but returned almost immediately back to the newspaper.

"Rematch, mate?"

Harry yawned ""Sorry, but 3 games in a row are enough for me!".

„Percy, fancy a game?"

"Sure, why not?", Percy replied to Ron's surprise.

"Really?"

"Place the pieces on the board", Percy rolled his head, then stretched his body, like an athlete before a competition.

While the two brothers full of ambition played, Harry reads interested the sports section of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, tonight is the farewell game of Roderick Plumpton, " Harry muttered.

"A very good move, Percy! Roderick Plumpton from the Tutshill Tornados?", Ron asked distracted.

"Mmmm!", Harry confirmed.

„Seeker Roderick Plumpton?", Ron grinned at Percy, "Check!"

"Yeah, Seeker Plumpton from the Tornados!"

"Merlin! Roderick Plumpton - against the Caerphilly Catapults he caught the snitch three seconds after the start of the game! Tonight plays Roderick for the last time? I would give anything, if I could watch the game!" Ron looked dreamily into the distance.

"Ron" – "What?" – "Checkmate", Percy said calmly.

Ron looked stunned at the chessboard.

"Wow! Congratulations, Percy, you've defeated the great chess master, "Harry laughed amused.

At that moment Hermione came into the room: „Hello Harry, Percy!" She nodded to her brothers-in-law, then she hugged her husband, who still looked frozen at the chessboard, and whispered lovingly: Hello, my darling!" Ron did not respond to the loving welcome of his wife. She looked questioningly at the Harry and Percy.

"He lost against Percy", answered Harry with a grin.

Hermione shook her head: "Honestly, love, this is not the end of the world!"

"Today just is not my day", grunted Ron, "First I lose to Percy and then Roderick Plumpton plays tonight for the last time".

"Roderick Plumpton?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Seeker for the Tornados!", explained Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes: "Quidditch - what else"

"Hermione, Roderick Plumpton, is probably one of the best seeker our country!" Ron whined, " and I'm not at his last game"

Percy listened and gave Harry a meaningful look.

Hermione looked at her husband fondly: "My poor baby! We can still hear the game-broadcast on the radio!"

"I have probably no choice, " Ron mumbled quietly.

"Okay, lovebirds, we leave you alone. Harry, come.", Percy pulled a startled Harry with a quickly shouted 'see you' out of the room.

**At about 19.00 o'clock: **

Hermione grabbed just a bag with snacks, a book, a warm sweater and pumpkin juice, when her brother-in-law, George Weasley, contacted her by Floo-Netwerk. Hermione looked at him surprised: "George, what can I do for you?" George chuckled: "You mean, what can I do for **you**!" She looked at him quizzically. „ We know, that you're not a fan of Quidditch, so the boys and I thought: let's hear the game along with Ron. What do you think?" – "George, that is very nice, but I've brought Rose and Hugo already to my parents, they stay there overnight." – "Hermione, then enjoy your a free evening, you can paint your nails or read a romance novel…" – "Mmmh, I could use the evening, to sort my work papers, in the last few weeks is much left lying! And I'm not even Ron's first choice." -

"Deal?" - Hermione smiled: " Deal! And George tell my husband…." – "No way, I am not a messenger of love!" – "Honstley, George, tell him: tomorrow I'll bring the kids!"

**At 19.30 o'clock in Ron's room:**

Ron beamed over the whole face: "Hey, guys, you're just in time, the game starts in 15 minutes. Percy, in the waiting room are a few chairs….guys?"

"Harry, please help Ron get dressed" – "Why me, you're his brother" – "And you're his best friend, you know him since he was 11 years old, and you have slept in the same dormitory!"

Percy shakes his head, helped Ron out of his pajama, grabbed his clothes out of the closet, pulled a sweater over Ron's head, helped him in his pants and in his boots.

Ron did not know what hit him. "What's going on?"

Harry, Percy and George took no notice from Ron's bewilderment, but lively debate with one another: "Polyjuice Potion?" – "No!" – "Apparate?" – "Anti-Disapparition Jinx – no one can Apparate or Disapparate inside from St. Mungos!"

"What's with the two Aurors?", Percy asked Harry. Ron watched with open mouth, as Percy put on his pajamas.

"They know.", Harry waved.

"Guys!" shouted Ron.

Finally the three men turned to Ron, who was sitting fully clothed on his bed.

"We'll get you to Roderick's farewell match, " George smirked.

"But how, I am unfortunately still a little weak on my legs, " Ron asked incredulously.

"With the wheelchair!" George said convinced, "Harry, look, if the coast is clear! Percy, go to bed and try to snore, as our Ronnie." – Ron looked at George questioningly –

"Percy's idea, he replace you, while we are away!"

Ron beamed: „Wicked!"

Harry shouted into the room: "The coast is clear, lets go"

Percy suddenly exclaimed: „Wait! Ron, I hope you'll get tonight no Potion?" – "Only the Sleeping Draught!" – "What?" – "I'm kidding!"

George gently pushed the wheelchair with Ron to the elevator, while Harry briefly with the two Aurors spoke.

**3 hours later: **

"That was a super game, don't you think, " enthused Ron.

"Pssst, the night nurse, but yes, Plumpton was really fast", Harry whispered.

"Now let's get Ron to bed," muttered George, "and if he is good, he gets also a good-night-kiss!" Harry opened the door quietly, so George could shove the wheelchair in the room.

"What were you thinking!", screamed an angry Hermione, who was standing with arms crossed over her chest in the middle of the room

Percy, sitting on the bed, saw miserably at his brothers: "She has listened to the game on the radio!"

Hermione spat: "I'm! But of course I did not expect to hear from the radio speakers, that Auror Weasley is also among the spectators. You've probably never thought of that in your great plan!"

"Hermione, sweetheart, they wanted to make me just a joy!", Ron replied.

"Stop with the Sweetheart-Shite, Ronald Weasley, sit down on the bed, so that I can strip you of the clothes."

George grinned wickedly.

"Stop grinning so stupidly. George. Do you know, that I'm already excited to see, what your mother says about this stunt", Hermione hissed.

Georges grin vanished instantly.

"Ouch, Hermione, my arm, the sweater can be gentler…" – his wife threw Ron a furious glance – "It's okay, I'll live" She pointed wordlessly to his boots. He removes his boots - without using his hands or untying his shoelaces. Hermione shook her head and opened his trouser button. Then she pulled him out of his pants. Ron's face was now bright red.

"Where is your pajama?" He pointed to Percy, which still wearing Ron's pajamas.

Percy looked horrified at Hermione and held firmly with both hands the waistband of the pajama pants.

Wordlessly, she took a new Payjama out of the closet. After Hermione had helped him in his pajamas, Ron lay down in his hospital bed. He knew, when it was better to say nothing.

"And now to you, you irresponsible idiots. Your brother had pneumonia, not a cold, a pneumonia! He could get a relapse."

„We've got him wrapped up warm", defended George.

"Shut up!", Hermione shouted, "You can be happy, if Ginny or I don't use the Bat-Bogey Hex on you. Now get out!"

„But I'm still in Rons pajama!" Percy stuttered embarrassed.

Hermione raised her right eyebrow: "And?"

"Nothing, I get my things tomorrow. Goodnight, Ron!"

The men rushed, to get out of the room and from Hermione's wand.

"And we'll talk tomorrow, Mister, tonight I'm too angry!", Hermione growled and left Ron's room without a farewell.

**21. December: **

Ginny told her brother just from the latest pranks of her son James, when the door opened and Healer Miller came in. According to her brother, Healer Miller never smiled.

As Hermione and Ginny got up, to leave the room, she waved her hand: "You can remain, I have only to listen to Captain Weasleys lung."

"I'm still alive, so I'm still breathing ", Ron tried to joke.

"Be quiet!"

Intimidated from the stern tone Ron did not move.

"Mmh, I am sending the nurse with a new Pepperup Potion. So, Captain Weasley, I heard of the race – I thought you were adult men, but apparently I was wrong. Our station is not a playground and we will not tolerate such pranks, do you understand!"

"Yes!" Ron replied timidly.

"Good! I'll be back tomorrow!" Healer Miller nodded at Hermione and Ginny in a friendly way, and after a last hard look at Ron, she stormed out of the room.

"A race?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes, your brother, "Hermione looked at her husband meaningful, " and Henry Clarence

organized a wheelchair-race in the hall!"

"And," Ginny asked eagerly, "who won?" Ron grinned.

Before Hermione could rebuke her sister-in-law, Melanie, a nurse in her forties, came with a bottle Pepperup Potion into the room.

She smiled kindly at Hermione and Ginny, then turned with a seemingly strict face to Ron: "I heard, Healer Miller held you a lecture?!"

Ron grumbled: "Healer Miller could work as an instructor in the Auror-Academey. The recruits will be strapping on her commanding. I swear, she does not like me!"

"No way", grinned Nurse Melanie and pinched Ron affectionately in his cheek, "she loves you."

Ginny observed with a smile the banter between her brother and the nurse. Suddenly she heard an angry snort beside her. Surprised, she turned to her sister-in-law, who has her eyes narrowed, her mouth in a thin line and red spots of anger in the cheeks.

Ginny looked confused to the bed, then back to Hermione, then her eyes widened: "Hermione, you're not really…"

"What," Hermione said impatiently, not taking her eyes away from Ron and the nurse.

"Yes," Ginny grinned, "You are!"

"I'm what?", demanded Hermione to know.

Ginny looked at her knowingly and then with a grin at Ron and the nurse.

"Ginny, don't be ridiculous!", Hermione whispered furiously, but blushed guiltily.

"Oh, God", Ginny lowered her voice, "my sister in law is jealous of Ron's nurse!" Ginny giggled at first, but as the embarrassed expression on her best friend, all dams were opened.

"Don't be childish," Hermione hissed

But Ginny could not stop her laughing fit.

"Ginny, what's the matter?", asked Ron confused, while nurse Melanie calmly moved his arm bandage.

"Nothing, nothing!" Tears of laughter running down Ginny's face, "I'll g..go, just before the door, I'll be right back!". Outside the door, Ginny's body shook with laughter.

**23. December**

"Hermione, I don't need a the cardigan sweater, see, I've already got mums-sweater on!"

"You've only just recovered from a pneumonia, Ronald Weasley, you'll wear the cardigan!"

"Fine, but I'm not wearing the scarf!"

"You're worse than your daughter, " Hermione scolded.

The knock on the door interrupted the dick heads.

Rose opened the door: "Hello Healer Miller".

"Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing?"

"No, of course not," Hermione threw her husband a dirty look, "my husband is again

unreasonable."

"Like all sick men. I wanted only to say goodbye" Healer Miller knelt before Rose: "Miss Weasley" Rose giggled "Please eat always your vegetables and fruits, so you will as strong as your daddy!" Healer Miller took an apple from her pocket: "Here for my little Nurse"

Rose looked at her mother questioningly, who nodded in agreement. Beaming Rose took the apple from the Healer Millers hand: "Thank you!"

"An apple, typical!", Ron muttered. Hermione nudged her man with her elbow. "Ouch!"

Healer Miller stood up and looked at Ron, who anxiously took a step back. "Ronald, I will see you next month for the checkup Try not to stay out in the cold too long," she said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am".

Then she turned to Hermione, who had a tired Hugo in the arm.. "Hermione, I know your husband is stubborn. But remind him, that he still needs a lot of rest". Gently she stroked Hugos hair, " and make sure to watch what he eat!"

Hermione smiled at her tearful "Healer Miller, thank you very much for everything and merry Christmas!"

"I wish you a merry Christmas as well" Healer Miller is smiling to them and quietly left the room.

As the door behind Healer Miller closed, Ron destroyed the sentimental mood with: "I wanted to salute in front of her."


	5. new job?

**19th January 2006, at about 22.00 o'clock**

Grinning Hermione stood at the foot of the bed. "Don't even thinking about it!, " warned Ron, "I have my check-up tomorrow, and so I need my beauty sleep!" Demonstrative he pulled the covers up to his chin: "Good night!", and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt his wife crawled under his blanket and climbed up on his body. He lifted the blanket, and looked into her eyes, which sparkled with mischief: "Hey!" she smiled. "When I talk about this to Healer Miller!", Ron said with a grin. "As your wife I have to make sure, that you are in good shape! Mmh, definitely too thin!" She tickled his belly. Ron giggled: "Please, please be merciful and stop!" – "Nope", came the muffled reply, and then Hermione kissed his belly button.

„Mummy?" Ron looked terrified at the door. In the doorway stood Rose, with tousled hair and sleepy eyes, in her arms her teddy bear Mr. Wilbert. Under the covers, his wife was very quiet. "Where's Mummy?" Hermione's head peeked out from under the blanket, her hair tousled too. "Rose, why haven't you slept yet?!" Rose looked at her mother with wide eyes. Ron cleared his throat: "Did you have a nightmare?" Rose shook her head: "I am thirsty! Mummy, what are you doing under the covers?". Ron crossed his arms over his chest: "Yes, Hermione, what are you doing under the covers?" Hermione pinched his nipple. Then she jumped out of bed: "Come little mouse, I'll take you back to bed." His daughter waved: "Night, daddy".

"Ouch!" Ron patted his mistreated nipple. "Have fun explaining," he thought delighted, snuggled into his blanket and was asleep within seconds.

**20th January 2006, St. Mungo/examination room **

"Auror Weasley, please take a seat, Healer Miller pointed to the chair in front of her desk. "Thanks", Ron smiled amiably, but she was already engrossed in her file. So he waited, waited and waited. He cleared his throat: "Soooo!"

Finally she looked up: "So, Captain Weasley, please answer my following questions:

"Headache?" - "No"

"Difficulty breathing?" - "Nope"

"Your right arm?" - "Still there"

Stern look of Healer Miller

"No problems with my right arm!"

"Any other complaints" - "No"

Body weight - "About 155 pounds

"So, now undress down to the belt," – Ron raised his right eyebrow – "I have to listen to your lungs!" – "Oh, okay!"

Healer Miller stood behind Ron: "Inhale, now hold on ….. Exhale".

"How's my little Nurse Rose?", asked asked she curious.

"She wants to be a healer or a dragon tamer", Ron grinned.

"The one does not exclude the other," Healer replied dryly.

Ron looked at her with open mouth. "A joke from Healer Miller" Ron was speechless.

"So, now I have to listen to your chest. Inhale, now hold on ….. Exhale! –

Very good, no noise to hear!"

"No noise, ups, I'm dead?" – "Captain Weasley!" – "Sorry!"

"You can get dressed!" Healer Miller sat down behind the desk and taking notes, "And Hugo is still too lazy to walk?"

"He is walking,", Ron chuckled, "to the dismay of our dog!"

Healer Miller looked questioningly at Ron.

"He is always running after him and want him to pull on the tail".

Healer Miller leaned back in her chair and smiled: "Your kids are really cute! You can truly…" Suddenly she stopped short: "How long have you been doing this?"

„What?", asked Ron astonished.

She pointed at his right hand. "You clench always your hand!"

Ron looked surprised at his right hand: "Really?"

Healer Miller stood up: "Please make a fist. Okay. Now press my hand as hard as you can!" She shook her head and looked at Ron seriously, "Captain Weasley, and now I would like to hear the truth. Do you have any problems with your right arm or your right hand?"

Ron rubbed his neck: "Every now and then I have a numb feeling in my hand!"

"How often? Once a day or more often?"

"Constantly. "Ron gulped, "Not good?" – "Not good", confirm Healer Miller.

She sat down on the edge of the desk and sighed: "If I'm honest, I was amazed at how quickly your arm had recovered from the fracture. When you were delivered, I have your wife prepared, that it is a long process of recovery. Unfortunately, I was right, the nerves in the arm are damaged!".

Ron grew pale: "How long will it take, until the arm is fully functional again?" – She was silent. – „Weeks, months, years or ", Ron whispered, "never?"

Healer Miller took his hand in her hands: "The good news is, it is curable. But you must be patient, it takes how long it takes!"

Ron closed his eyes briefly, then he took a deep breath: „ Then I'll have to learn quickly, my wand to use with my left hand!"

"Ronald, I will recommend the Head of the Auror Office, you temporarily not to use in the field".

"What? - Why?", Ron asked, shocked.

„To participate in a mission, you must have 100% physical fitness, with your arm, you have only 80%.", she said sorrowfully.

Tears stung in Ron eyes, but he swallowed hard to fight against them.

"Ronald, you can believe me, that I am very sorry!", Healer Miller said sincerely. In a consoling gesture, she squeezed his shoulder and whispered softly: "You can owl me anytime!"

**20th January 2006, bedroom of the Weasley-home, at about 21.45 Uhr**

Ron stared dazed at the bedroom ceiling.

"Love, you need patience and the good news is, that the damage is not permanent!" Hermione tried to calm Ron.

"Have you not been listening to me? - It could take months or years until the hand is fully functional again! ", Ron shouted angrily, " I'll condemned to a the fucking desk job!"

Hermione grabbed her wand cast a silencing charm on the door. "No need to curse!" she hissed annoyed, to proceed in a softer tone: "You would be home every night to put the kids to bed", she gently stroked his arm, "and and we would have more time for each other".

Ron looked at his wife in disbelief: "That almost sounds as if you are glad, that I have to sit behind the desk?!"

Hermione looked away and said nothing.

"Are you?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, " Hermione replied softly, "yes, I'am!"

"I can not believe it, my wife is happy, that my hand is only 80% functional!" Ron yelled.

"Don't be silly!" , Hermione shouted back, "Obviously I'm not happy about it. But yes, I would rather see you behind the desk, as in the field!"

Enraged, Ron jumped off the bed, grabbed his pillow and his blanket: "Tonight I sleep in the guest room!"

„Fine!", screamed Hermione, "But don't call for my help, if there is a spider!"

„Don't worry, I will not bother you!", with these words, Ron stomped out of the room.

Hermione threw her pillow after Ron.

**21th January 2006, at the burrow**

Ron looked thoughtfully out the window. The offspring of the Potter-/Weasley-family was outside busy with the building of a snowman. His brother George watched him with concern: ". Enough is enough!", he thought, and gave a playful pat on Ron's back: "Ickle Ronniekins, what do you think of a small snowball fight. You and me against the Potters".

His brother smiled tiredly: "Sorry, George, I am currently not looking for fun, maybe later!"

"Look, Ron, you can work immediately in the joke shop. You know, Weasley brothers need to stick together!" George grinned.

Ron raised his eyebrows: "Excuse me?"

"I've heard of the checkup and…" George rubbed his neck and pointed at Ron's right arm.

At that moment Hermione came with a tray of teacups into the living room.

Ron turned to his wife: "Have you asked George for a job for me?"

Hermione quietly put the tray on the table and looked at her husband: "And when?"

George grabbed Ron's arm: "Ron, I wanted to ask you anyway, I could use your help in the shop!"

Ron shook George's arm off, took his jacket and hurriedly left the house.

"Who wants a cup of tea?" , asked Hermione with fake cheerfulness. George squeezed her shoulder reassuringly: "Sorry, I only wanted to help!" She smiled sadly: "I know."

Ginny angry run after her brother, but Arthur Weasley stopped her at the door "Leave him alone!"

The snow crunched under Harry's steps as he slowly approached his friend, who saw – with his hands in the pockets – on the lake.

Ron gave Harry a sidelong glance: "Oh, they send the cavalry."

"Hey, I come in peace!" , Harry nudged him, "And better me, than an angry Ginny with her Bat-Bogey- Hexes."

Ron laughed shakily: "Yeah, or worse, the Bird-Conjuring Charm from Hermione".

Harry hesitated: "Mate, you have to understand, when you were missing, she has ceased to live virtually, of course, she took care of the kids, but she was like ... a shell."

"It's not like, that I don't understand Hermione's worries, " his brother-in-law sighed, "but I always wanted to be an Auror", smiling slightly, he added , "well, until 13 age I wanted to be a Quidditch player at the Cannons."

"Ask Robards about your options!"

"Options?", Ron laughed bitterly, "unpaid leave or desk job, that's my options". He fought against his tears, Harry silently gave him a handkerchief.

Ron laughed sheepishly: "Shit, now I'm crying like a baby too". He wiped away his tears and said in a husky voice: "Let's go back into the house, I have to apologize to George!"

Harry looked at him meaningfully. Ron sighed, "and to Hermione!"

**21th January 2006, Home of Hermione and Ron Weasley, at the evening:**

Rose looked at her father with wide eyes, "You are really riding on a dragon?" – Her daddy nodded – "Cool!"

"Yeah, cool!" grinned her father, "but now is bedtime!" Ron ruffled Rose's hair affectionately.

"Daddy?" Rose yawned. – „Mmmh?" – „ If you are playing again hide and seek with Mummy, I know a really great hiding!" Slowly Rose's eyes closed.

"Hide and seek?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Mmhh, Mummy said that you played hide.." and then was Rose already asleep.

"Nox!", Ron whisper softly and tiptoed out the room.

He went to the first floor, where Cannon was waiting on him, wagging its tail. "Hey, don't be so impatient, old boy, I just have to pull a jacket on!"

Hermione came out of the living room and watched silently as her husband got dressed and took the dog on a leash. "I'll just walk around the block", he informed her. She nodded and went back into the living room.

When Ron came home after an hour, the living room was already dark. Cannon placed itself immediately on his blanket under the stairs. His master went with weary steps up to the master-bedroom, which was empty. He opened the door to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. Hermione stood at the sink and brushed her teeth.

Their eyes met in the mirror. Ron looked first to one side, then cleared his throat: "Hide and seek?"

Hermione rinsed out her mouth: "What?"

"Honestly, Hermione, hide and seek?!"

Hermione blushed embarrassed and stammered: "Rose is only 3 and..."

She was interrupted by the hearty laughter of her husband.

Annoyed she looked at him, but then she smirked "Parenting is not as easy, what?"

They both laughed.

When the laughter subsided, Ron looked at his wife apologetically: "I'm sorry, it's not your fault I've broken my arm or…"

Hermione prevented him from speaking further, as she put her finger to his lips: "Shhh!"

She took a deep breath: "I must apologize too, I was very insensitive."

Ron interrupted her amused: "I'm probably not the only one with the emotional range of a teaspoon, he!"

Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest, who embraced her tenderly. "No matter what decision you make, I'm always behind you," she murmured softly.

"Even if I decide in the future to work as a trainer for a Quidditch team?"

„Mmmh!" she nodded with approval. – "Or as the Knight Bus Conductor?" – "Mmmh, yes!" she murmured contentedly, while Ron tenderly stroked her back. He chuckled: "Rosie would say: Cool!"

**23th January 2006, at G. Robards office: **

Robards looked at Ron thoughtfully.

"Sir, I know that I have only two options: unpaid leave or a desk job, but..."

"Currently, there's a third," interrupted Robards.

"Sir?"

"Auror Weasley, have you ever thought to train recruits"

"Train recruits? Have you never heard about my job as a perfect at Hogwarts. I am crap as a respected person, ask my wife, ask Auror Potter."

"Auror Weasley, Ron, the recruits looks up to you. Each junior Auror would like to work on your team and the other team leaders are full of praise for you."

"Wow, I don' know what to say, to train recruits, wow."

Ron looked at Robards aghast: ""Wow, I don' know what to say, to train recruits, wow."

"Think about it. At the end of the week, you can tell me your decision, okay!"

"Thank you, Sir!"

Ron left relieved Robard's bureau and walked thoughtfully to the elevator. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he did not pay adequate attention to his own way and collided with a man. "Oh, shit! Are you all right?" – The man, with white hair, nodded. – "I'm very sorry! ", Ron apologized sheepishly for his carelessness.

The man smiled kindly: "Really, nothing had happened!" But as Ron wanted to go further, he stopped him. "Wait, Ronald Weasley, Auror Ronald Weasley? Yes, you are! The red hair cannot be forgotten!"

Ron grabbed in his hair and grinned: "Yeah, it's like a curse!"

"You don't remember me?" – Ron thought for a moment – "I was your auditor in the subject strategy, at your final exam. But you were at this time probably too excited. My name is Auror Leonard ….!" – "Thomsen!", Ron completed. – "Yes, nice to meet you, again, Auror Weasley". The two men shook hands.

"Actually, I was on my way to your boss, "after a glance at his watch, Leonhard Thomsen looked questioningly at Ron, "but I still have time for a cup of tea. I would be very happy, if you …" – "I like to go with you. By the way, the cookies are delicious in the canteen!"

**In the canteen by the Ministry**

"This is bad, really bad!" affirming Auror Thomsen and looked at Ron pityingly.

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair: "Soon I've probably been trained our recruits".

"Ron - I may call you that?" - Ron nodded, "Good. Ron, "Auror Thomsen leaned forward," you were at the Academy the best strategist of the year, hell, I've never seen a better one!" Ron blushed. "Have you heard from the Operating Unit Strategy and Tactics, O.U.S.T for short? No? This unit did not exist before two years and is in the 11th stock. I would like to tell you more of O.U.S.T, but unfortunately, Auror Robards is waiting for me." Ron looked at him disappointed. "You know what - look at our organization personally. How about at 11.00 o'clock? Fine, see you later"

Ron stroked thoughtful his chin and looked at his watch, another three hours, but with renewed vigor, he jumped up and went to the gym. He ran a few laps and lifted weights.

Then he showered and went freshly strengthened with the lift in the 11th Stock.

When the elevator-door opened, Ron was surprised by the silence on this floor. He looked helplessly around after Auror Thomsen. "Hello Sir, can I help you?" A pretty young woman smiled at him kindly. "Uh, yes, I'm looking for Auror Thomsen." – "Follow me, please, I'll show you the way to the Head of the O.U.S.T." – Surprised, looked Ron at the young woman: "Auror Thomsen is the Head from O.U.S.T.?" – "Yes! " She smiled and holding out her hand, "Bye the way, my name is Clarie Fisher." Ron shook it: "Nice to meet you, I'am Ronald…." – "Weasley, I know!" – "What has betrayed me - my red hair?" – "That and the Head Thomsen has you already announced. Oh, we're here!"

She knocked on a large dark wooden door. When the door opened a grinning Leonard Thomsen stood before them. "Come in, come in - Claire, that's the smart guy of whom I have told you."

Claire rolled her eyes "He raves about you for hours. You have won the famous game of chess at Hogwarts, right?"

"Stop, you make him quite embarrassed, Claire!" The two told Ron about their tasks, daily schedules and answered all his questions. Finally announced the Head Thomsen: "Ok, Ron, Claire will you lead around. I see you later in my office, " he grinned mischievously, "to tea and biscuits!"

Ron was impressed. Unlike the Auror office, where is always hectic, here everything went quietly.

**Later, in the house from Hermione and Ron **

Hermione gently pushed the stroller with a sleeping Hugo in the hallway. "Mummy, can I watch a movie?" Hermione held her finger to her lips: "Psst, Rosie, your brother is sleeping!" "Can I watch a movie, please, please!", Rose whispered extremely quietly. Hermione knelt in front of her daughter and took her winter jacket and boots off. "Have you tidied your toys?", she asked sternly. "No", Rose said sheepishly. "If you have cleaned your room, you can see the Sesamstreet." Rose shoulder slumped with disappointment. Hermione gave her a playful slap on the butt: "I will come and help you, to make it go faster!" Rose beamed and went up the stairs.

Her mother looked in search of her husband in the living room: "Empty. Certainly in the kitchen – nope". She glanced at her son, who was still sleeping. "Bedroom, probably asleep." Hermione walked into the bedroom and found her husband, not sleeping in the bed, but before the open closet. „Love, what are you doing?", she asked curiously.

Ron stared into the closet, "Inventory!" – "Inventory?" – "Did you know that I only have two suits and a dress uniform!" , Ron frowned, "I never thought I'd say this: I have nothing to wear!" He glanced at his wife: "I'm afraid we have to go shopping." Hermione felt his forehead: "Nope, no fever!" Her husband smirked: "What do you think, how many suits do I need…" – "Ron, love, please explain to me what's going on!" Hermione interrupted him impatiently.

"Hermione, love, "Ron grabbed Hermione tenderly on her shoulders, "I need suits for my new job!" - "New job? Knight Bus Conductor?", she joked uncertain. "No, as employees for the Operating Unit Strategy and Tactics!" - "The Operating Unit Strategy and Tactics?" – Ron grinned: "Or O.U.S.T. for short" – "And you need suits for this job?" - He sighed dramatically: "Unfortunately, but we are for the most part in the ministry and also cooperate with the Muggle organization Europol." – "But I thought, no wait, I know, you hate desk jobs!" – "This is no ordinary desk job, " Ron's eyes lit up with excitement, "we plan, organize and coordinate…" Hermione interrupted him with a gesture. "No missions?", she asked shakily. " Ron looked at her lovingly: "No mission!"

With a happy cry Hermione jumped into the arms of her husband, who from the force of the hug backward fell on the bed.

Hermione, littered Ron's face with feathery kisses, and pulled with one hand the blanket over both of them.

"Are you playing again hide and seek?"


End file.
